Broken Hearts Rarely Come Unaccompanied
by AliJay82
Summary: This is my version of what should happen after the break up. Contains possible spoilers that Blaine, even though he was actually went to the guys house to cheat, he never went through with it but he deems what he did as cheating and he spirals into a depression. Can Klaine survive? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Sam's worry

Walking down the hallway to his locker, Blaine's pace was slow and his head was down. He had been calling Kurt all weekend, texting him, emailing him but getting nothing back. Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes, how could he have done this? He had destroyed the best thing that ever happened in his life and the worst part he had torn Kurt's heart apart. Reaching his locker he opened and placed his books in, turning his head slightly, his eyes fell on the pictures of him and Kurt taken before he had left for New York. Pulling the bottom one off he held it in his hands and just stared at it. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Kurt's face, reaching his fingers up, Blaine carefully wiped the tear away, as his fingers traced Kurt's beautiful face.

"I'm so, so sorry my angel." Blaine whispered brokenly, as more tears started to fall.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" He heard from his right side. Turning his head he looked up into Sam's blue eyes and shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. "Come on." Sam carefully took the picture out of his hand and placing it in Blaine's locker, he closed the door. He swallowed hard and looked over at Blaine, who was currently leaning against the neighboring locker, shaking and crying quietly. Wrapping an arm around the smaller dark haired boy he guided him to an empty classroom. Once inside he shut the door and guided Blaine to a chair. Pulling a chair up next to him, Sam watched as Blaine played with the cuffs of his blue cardigan.

"It may help to talk." Sam tried to coax him to talk.

"I...I" Blaine tried to speak but a fresh wave of tears forced the lump to wedge deeper in his throat.

"Blaine, has something happened?" Blaine nodded. "Kurt?" Sam said quietly and Blaine gave another nod. "Has Kurt done something?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, no he hasn't done anything. He's perfect." Blaine told him, his voice breaking.

"Tell me what happened." Sam said softly, rubbing his back. Watching Blaine take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I cheated on the person I love the most." Blaine told him looking him right in the eyes and Sam could see the pain and self-loathing swirling in the amber eyes.

"You what?" Sam stuttered out in shock. "But I've never seen anyone more in love than you two. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. There is no excuse. I've felt so lonely since Kurt moved to New York, I knew I was going to miss him, but I never thought it would feel like this. Every moment I'm away from him felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and then every time I tried to talk to Kurt, he had something new happening and he never seemed to have time for me anymore. I'm not blaming Kurt in anyway, I just felt like he was moving on without me and it was killing me. I needed him and he wasn't there."

"You knew that it was going to be hard." Sam told him. "Kurt moving to New York was always going to change things. He's building his life and career out there. Good things are happening to him and it's going to be overwhelming for him."

"I know, I know." Blaine said throwing his head into his hands. "All this is my fault."

"Tell me what happened." Sam said again. Blaine swallowed and continued.

"When I won the presidency, I tried to call him but he never answered." Blaine pulled his sleeve down over his hand and wiped his eyes. He could picture his mom telling him off in his mind for overstretching his clothes, but at the moment he didn't care. "I just felt so alone and all I wanted was Kurt but he was so busy and never seemed to have any time for me." Blaine scoffed bitterly. "My god I sound so selfish, after everything that happened to Kurt in his senior year he deserves something good to happen to him and I just tear him down again." Blaine let out a sob and rubbed his eyes harder, making them appear brighter red than they already were.

Sam gripped his shoulder and was shocked by how much the smaller boy was shaking and he had to resist the urge just to hug him and let Blaine cry out his pain. Instead he stayed silent, letting Blaine compose himself enough that he could continue.

"I started to join all these stupid clubs at school, trying to keep myself busy, to keep my mind focus on anything but Kurt. But it didn't work. They distracted me for a while but when I was at home alone, the feelings would creep up on me and it was too much. When I ran for president, I wanted Kurt right here by my side, to have him help me and hold me when I won and because he wasn't my heart broke. Then he wouldn't answer me when I phoned him, I couldn't take it anymore. This guy added me on Facebook, he seemed nice, he seemed to be interested in me and it made me feel good. Yes he did flirt with me but I didn't respond until..."

"Until what?" Sam pushed gently.

"Kurt called me from work, but he was so busy that he barely had the chance to talk to me. He had to cover his boss's phones and it was madness. I tried to talk to him and explain to know how much I missed him. How much I missed talking to him, kissing him, holding him and other stuff." He said shyly and Sam bit back a laugh at that. Now was not the time for laughter.

"He told me that he would call me back later when he wasn't so busy. Then he hung up, I said I love you to a dial tone." He raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "It was then that something inside snapped. I was alone in the choir room just checking Facebook on my phone; the guy was online and sent me a message. He asked if I wanted to meet up and I just wanted someone to want me, I just want physical contact. I just wanted someone to hold me." Blaine looked down at the ground and Sam saw tear drop fall to the floor and had to swallow deeply.

Blaine had now lifted his head and was staring at a spot on the wall, like he's lost in a memory.

"I told him that I wanted to meet up and he told me his address and suggested we meet there. Once I arrived, he let me in and he asked me if I was sure about this. I was shaking inside but I needed to feel something other than loneliness and emptiness so I said yes and he lead me up to his room. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me, he lent in to kiss me and I pulled back. Everything felt wrong, my stomach was churning and my heart was pounding and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He asked if I was ok and I just shook my head. I couldn't speak, I felt sick. How could I even think of doing this to Kurt? He learnt in to kiss me again and Kurt's face flashed in front of my eyes and I pulled away again. He moved back and told me he was going to get me a glass of water, once he left the room I just started to shake, I couldn't breathe, what was I doing there, how I could have done this to Kurt."

Blaine shut his eyes tight and balled his fist into his eyes, pushing against them hard.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sam asked tentively

"No. He came back in with a glass of water and I told him that I couldn't do this and he asked me if it was because he didn't look like his profile picture. I really could have laughed at that point, especially because his profile picture is a fucking building. I told him that I had made a huge mistake and I grabbed my coat and ran out. I just got into my car and drove home. Luckily my parents hadn't come home yet, so I ran up to my room and just cried all night. When I logged into Facebook, I had message after message from this guy and he asked if I was ok and why I had run. I just sent back that I had made a huge mistake and that I didn't want to hear from him again. I never even wait for a reply, I unfriend and blocked him."

"So you went with the intention of cheating but you never went through with it?" Blaine nodded. "What did you tell Kurt?"

"I told him I was with someone that it was a hook up."

"But you did you tell him that you never went through it?"

"No." Blaine said simply and looked down.

"Why not?" Sam asked, confusion clouding his face.

"What was the point? I went there with the full intention of cheating on him, it doesn't matter if I went through with it or not. I cheated."

"The point is that Kurt deserved to have all of the information. The point is that the fact that you didn't go through with it makes all the difference."

"No. I don't want Kurt to know." Blaine told him simply

"Blaine you can't..." Sam started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No. Kurt has every right to be mad at me, when he was text flirting with Chandler I told him he was cheating on my just cause he was texting this guy because he felt exactly what I'm feeling now." He told Sam, his voice rising. "That makes what I did even worse. I actually went further and that makes me the lowest person in the world."

"No, what would make you the lowest person in the world is if you actually cheated on him, but you stopped it. Yes you were a complete and total asshole for even thinking of cheating on Kurt but you stopped yourself. Kurt needs to know this, you have to tell him." Sam told him passionately.

"No." Blaine told him firmly. "He has every right to be angry with me, I deserve it and more. And anyway if I wanted to tell him, he's not talking to me so there's no point. Kurt deserves someone better, I just ruined his life and he's better off without me." With that he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom. Sam sighed and watched him go, trying to figure out how he could fix this.


	2. The Heart's Torment

Blaine makes his way to the first bathroom he sees and pushes the door open with such force that it bangs against the wall behind it. Looking around to make sure that the bathroom was empty, he made his way over to the sinks and leaned heavily against the first one he came too. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, he turned on the tap and let the cool water run through his fingers, before pooling some in his hand and splashing it on to his face. The water refreshed his face, hot from crying. Taking a few more deep breaths he raised his head and looked in the mirror, shocked by the unrecognizable sight staring back at him. Staring back at him was a face with sad features, a constant frown where a bright smile had been, but it was his eyes that would haunt him. Swirling deep in his amber eyes was pain, hurt and fear, mixed in with anger, disgust and self-loathing. A lone tear tracked down his left cheek, mixing with the water droplets covering his face. Reaching up his hand, he angrily wiped at it and glared at his reflection.

"This is your entire fault, you aren't worth anyone's tears, even your own." He told himself, glaring at his reflection. "You aren't worth anything from anyone."

Wiping a hand over his face, he took one last angry look at his the image in the mirror and grabbed a paper towel drying his face, throwing it in to the trash. Grabbing the door handle, he plastered on the mask he had perfected since childhood and made his way to his first class. Making it to the door just before the tardy bell sounded. He apologized to the teacher and took his place next to Sam and opened his books. Keeping his head down, Blaine tried to concentrate on the class but his mind kept drifting to that night in New York. He could still see Kurt's face as he broke his heart, see the tears poor down his beautiful face and the pain he had caused him was still as raw as it was the night.

"Mr. Anderson. Are you with us?" The teachers voice broke through his revive and Blaine jerked up right in his seat.

"Um what?" Blaine asked, feeling his face flush as the teacher and the rest of the class laughed.

"Well if you can spend a few minutes of your time concentrating on the class instead lost in your fantasy land maybe you might learn something." The teacher commented and went back to teaching. Blaine sank further in his chair as the laughter continued around him. Throughout the rest of the class, Blaine tried his hardest to concentrate, kept up the mantra of _"Must try harder." _running through his head. Sam tried to talk to him several times in the class but Blaine cut him off with a glare and went back to the work. The bell rang signaling the end of the current class and Blaine stood to pack his bag. Sam who had packed his a while before the bell went turned to him again.

"Blaine, you have to sort this thing out between you and Kurt. You're beating yourself up over this and it's not good. I maybe blonde and a bit dense at times but I know that if you tell Kurt the truth, you've got a better chance of him forgiving you. I mean if you really did have sex that would be a completely different story but I believe it when you said you didn't but you have to tell Kurt..."

"ENOUGH!" Blaine said loudly, startling Sam and the few other students that were left in the room. "Kurt doesn't need to know the truth. What he needs to do is move on with his life without me and I don't deserve his forgiveness. What I did was the worst thing possible and Kurt deserve better. He deserves someone who would love him unconditionally and not someone who is so friggin weak that they can't go a few months without sex that they go and meet up with some random guy off Facebook." Blaine felt the panic attack rising in his chest. He hadn't had a panic attack since the aftermath of the Sadie Hawkins dance but recently they had start to creep up on him. "I am not gonna tell Kurt because he deserves better than me and if you were my friend you would respect my wishes."

Grabbing his remaining books that were on the table, he stormed out of the classroom and down the corridor. He was so focused on controlling the oncoming panic attack that he didn't noticed some of the guys who was in the class headed towards him. The next thing he knew something connected with his leg and he was falling towards the ground. Books scattering everywhere. He twisted his body slightly to the left and felt his elbow and hip connect hard with the floor. Feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes, Blaine felt the panic attack rise in to his throat making it harder to breathe as laughter rang out above him.

"Better wake up gay boy." One of the boys said offensively above him and laughed and high fived with the others. Blaine didn't look at them; he just got to his feet, gathered his books and walked as quickly as he could away from them. Holding his left hand in his right, he dug his blunt nails as hard as he could into the back of it, trying as hard as he could to starve off the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. Walking past a classroom, he noticed thankfully that it was empty with the blinds closed over the windows. Making his way into the room he quickly closed and locked the door, pressing his back against the wall next to it, before sliding down and letting the fear consume him.

Breathing heavily, Blaine's body began to shake as it fought to get air. Digging his nails in harder still to his hand, he tried to focus his mind on the relaxation techniques he had learnt when he was 14. Focusing his mind to control his breathing, Blaine used a method called the 5-2-5 and luckily enough after repeating the process twice his breathing started to slow down and return to normal. He sagged against the wall as his heart pounded against his chest and his body continued shaking. He moved his hand away and tried to flex the cramped muscles, wincing as they protested. His energy had disappeared and he was left feeling drained and tired. He hadn't had one that bad in a long time, not since getting with Kurt. The taller boy centered him, made him feel whole and now he had destroyed the bond they shared and he was left with nothing. Without the love and protection he had with Kurt, he felt like he was falling and all Blaine could do was try to hold on as he continued to fall.


	3. Just give me someone to turn too

Blaine's day passed slowly after the panic attack, everything seemed like an effort. His body was tired and sore, his head ached, and he longed to get home and grab some painkillers and curl on his bed and forget the world existed. But even as the final bell of the day rang out, he still had Glee. He loved to sing, the feeling of being able to pour his heart and soul into a beautiful melody and see the way it touches others. Blaine used to sing everywhere, in the car to and from School, in his head during class, in the shower, as he boxed, around the house and especially with Kurt but in the months since they had broken up, all music did was remind him of what he had lost. Instead of filling his heart all it did was break it. It really didn't help that Glee was now run by Kurt's brother.

Standing at the doorway to the choir room, he watched as the rest of the Glee club was crowded around Finn, talking excitedly and laughing. They were so happy. Blaine quietly walked to the chairs and sat down in corner of the back row. Sitting quietly, he took out a pen and pad and began to write down song lyrics that were floating around in his head. He had been doing this for as long as he could remember, it was a therapeutic way of releasing his feelings. Finn called for order and told everyone to sit down. Blaine lifted his eyes off the page and watched as everyone took a seat, everywhere but near him. Biting down on his lip to starve off the feeling of isolation that had been creeping up on him over time he looked down at the pad one more time, he swallowed at the sad lyrics that had appeared by magic on the page and ripped it off before screwing the page up and placing it on top of his bag.

Raising his head he listened to Finn's ideas, some of them were good, but others needed work.

"Right, does anyone have any other ideas for regionals?" Finn asked scanning the faces in the room. Blaine raised his hand but Finn just looked away and carried on with planning, so Blaine slowly lowered it and held them in his lap. To be dismissed like that by someone he had thought was a good friend hurt. He could understand though, Kurt was Finn's brother, they had dropped the step along time ago and Blaine had broken his brothers heart. Not only that but he had committed the ultimate betrayal. That wasn't easy to get over.

"Ok, I know most of you were in the winning club last year but there are also a lot of new members here so I want you to pair up and sort through some ideas for new songs." Finn spoke and walked over to pick up some song books off the shelf. Blaine sat there as Sugar paired up with Artie, Sam paired up with Brittany, Unique paired up with Marley and Tina paired up with Jake. He knew that none of them probably did this on purpose as they were sitting next to each other but there was something in the back of his mind disagreeing with that fact. Ignoring it he pulled out the pad again, as he did so he knocked the crumbled pager on to the floor under his seat without realising, placing the pad on his lap he began to write down song ideas.

This carried on for the rest of the club, as everyone got up to leave Blaine called out to Tina as she was leaving.

"Tina, hey you got a minute?" He asked.

"Oh no I haven't. I've got so much homework to do. What did you want?" She asked distractedly looking through her bag.

"Um I just needed someone to talk too about….." He didn't get to finish as Tina found what she was looking for a mumbled distractedly 'Good luck with that' and left the room. Blaine sighed and looked around. Noticing that he was left alone in the choir room with Finn.

"Was there something you wanted Blaine?" Finn asked in a clipped voice looking up from the song sheets in front of him. Blaine was trying to decide if he should talk to him, it couldn't hurt he thought.

"Um Finn, can I talk to you? It's about Kurt." He tried

"I don't think that's a good idea. Do you?"

"What?" Blaine was taken aback.

"You hurt him. Bad. I still don't get how you could do that to him, you two always seemed to be like the perfect couple and a couple of months of him being in New York you go running into the bed of someone else." Finn paused to write something on a song sheet.

"It was like that." Blaine told him.

"What? You tripped and fell into bed with this guy. You were in the wrong Blaine, I used to think highly of you, and I never thought you were the type to cheat on someone. Especially not Kurt, you know what he's been through, you were there for most of it. Holding him while he cried, promising him that you would never hurt him like those bullies did. But instead you hurt him in the worst way possible all because you couldn't keep it in your pants and you felt ignored. Well guess what Blaine Anderson; the world does not revolve around you! Other people matter. Kurt is gonna get over you and find someone who will treat him right and you will be nothing but a bad memory that he wished hadn't existed." Finn knew that he shouldn't be saying these things to Blaine; he really didn't mean most of them. He had spoken to Kurt the night before and as he did Rachel had come in talking about a date she had been on with Brody and the anger had set in and increased over night. Unfortunately Blaine was the closest person to him when his anger finally bubbled over.

He was angry at Blaine for what he had done to Kurt but he himself had been cheated on and also cheated on someone so even though Kurt was hurting, Finn really wasn't in a place to judge. He had decided to be therefore Kurt and try and talk to both of them as he knew how much they loved each other and how easy it was to slip up but right now all he saw was red.

"Stay the hell away from my family, don't come by the house, and don't ask about Kurt. No one is interested in what you have to say. Not me, Not Burt, not my mom and certainly not Kurt." With that Finn left the room and Blaine was left standing there with a tear sliding slowly down his cheek. Swiping angrily at it, he made his way to his car in the parking lot. What did he expect? Finn was Kurt's brother after all and he knew had deserved everything that Finn had lashed out at him. It was the truth after all. He had been there when Kurt had been beat down and nearly destroyed by his tormentors, he had promised Kurt that he would never ever hurt him, but he had and this was killing Blaine. Getting in and starting the car, he blinked rapidly to stop the tears. Driving home his mind drifted to the times he was at the Hudson – Hummel house. He always loved it there; it was so different to his house, so full of love and had the air of a true family. He always loved being there even when Kurt wasn't. Watching football with Burt and Finn or helping Carole with the dinner, but now cause of his own stupidity, he had lost all of that and he could never get it back.

Pulling into the driveway of his house, he parked his car, grabbed his bag and got out. Locking up his car he noticed that his parent's car was in the driveway. Knowing that they were home he thought maybe he could take a chance and talk to them.

"You never know, maybe this once they'll listen." He sighed, standing outside the door. Unlocking the door and making his way inside, his hip protesting a little as he turned. Placing his bag by the wall, he called out to his mom.

"In the kitchen dear." She called out. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and walked into the kitchen leaning against the table where his mom was sat making a list.

"Mom, can I talk to you. It's about Kurt." He started. Adding the 'I need help, I'm scared' bit in his head silently.

"Sure dear." She told him absently carrying on with her list.

"Something happened, I did something wrong and I need help to fix it. I was speaking to this guy on Facebook and…." He was cut off by the phone ringing and his mom immediately answered it.

"Oh hello Connie. I am so glad you called me back…..." Blaine tuned out as she talked to her friend on the phone, his face fell. His mom glanced over at him and told Connie to wait for a minute. Hope blossomed in Blaine for five seconds until his mother told him that she had to take this phone call, that she will be a while and to go and talk to his father. Pushing himself away from the table, he went to find his father. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to go and speak to him, it never ended well ever since he came out. Anytime he would try and talk to his dad about anything regarding his sexuality he was either rapidly dismissed or shouted down, but maybe this one time would be different. He just needed someone, just someone to stop the pain, someone to hold him so he didn't fall any further.

Standing outside the door to his father's study, he knocked and waited for his dad to say come in. Opening the door quietly he walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you Blaine?" He's father asked, not once looking up from the papers he was looking over.

"Can I talk to you Dad, I need help." He asked keeping his eyes trained on his father's head.

"What have you done?" Blaine face dropped when he heard that.

"I cheated on Kurt." He blurted out and waited to see what his dad would say to him. His father dropped the pen on the desk and looked at him, annoyance showing in his eyes.

"And why are you bothering me with this?"

"I need someone to talk to. I need help dad, I need to fix this but I can't do this on my own." Blaine was almost begging.

"Why are you bothering me with this?" His dad repeated. "Why don't you go and talk to one of your little friends about this?"

"Because I need my parents. I need to know that the two people who are supposed to love me unconditionally are there for me and can help me." Blaine bit down on his lower lip to starve off the tears that were appearing in his eyes."

"Blaine, we do love you, but everything with you is one drama after the other since you came out as gay." His father said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "And now apparently you're a slut."

Blaine recoiled away from his father as if he had been slapped. Swallowing hard, he tried again to reach out to the man in front of him but he was cut off with a look.

"I thought your mother and I had raised you right but you have become nothing but a disappointment to this family. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." And with that Blaine was dismissed. Walking quickly out of his father's study he grabbed hold of his bag and ran up to his bedroom. Locking the door he threw himself down on the bed, grabbing Thatcher who was lying on his pillow, he hugged him tight and let his heart break.


End file.
